A and K Chapter 23: Observing
Kei sits on the back porch of his home looking at the weapon Nick brought him. The sword was indeed nice. Alexandria sits down next to him. Alexandria: That's your new weapon? Kei: Yeah, I'm nervous about using it. Alexandria: What makes you nervous about it? Kei: These kind of weapons. They steal something from you. Alexandria: Steal something? Kei: Like Michel, its stole his compassion, his empathy. He's become sadistic, bloodthirsty. ???: But that won't be the case for you. Kei hears the voice and turns toward the backyard to see a black portal open. Out steps someone he had not seen before. She wore a long-sleeved red top, black jeans and had daggers at her side. Her blonde hair trailed behind her. Her green eyes turned toward Kei. Kei: Who the heck are you? Hitomi: You may call me Hitomi. Alexandria: Miss Hitomi! Hitomi: Hello, Alexandria. Kei: Wait, you know her? Alexandria: Yeah! Hitomi is part of Miwa's family. I saw her twice a year for holidays. Hitomi: I keep busy learning. Kei: What brings you here? Hitomi: To check on Alexandria, and to speak with you. Kei: Why me? Hitomi: You're nervous about that weapon you've recently obtained. Kei: ... Hitomi: But that weapon is different. Kei: What do you mean different? Hitomi: It wasn't crafted like a normal weapon. Kei: Its not a nox? Hitomi: No. Kei: Then what is it? Hitomi: Your weapon is known as an 'Arma Virtus' Kei: ? Hitomi: First of its kind, congratulations. Kei: Why was it given to me? Hitomi: It was a favor called in. Kei: Miwa? Hitomi: Indeed. She asked me to make sure it got to you. You see, Miwa has fought with the NOL, multiple times. She knew you'd need a better weapon. Kei: And thus Nick was the delivery man. Hitomi: It was delivered to the police station with your name on it. Kei: So Multis Iustus: Tri is an 'Arma Virtus', it doesn't work like a Nox? Hitomi: No. It wasn't created like a Nox. Kei: Then you were sent to ease my nerves about using this weapon? Hitomi: No. Kei: Then why are you here? Hitomi: That's my business. Kei: Are you always so cryptic? Hitomi: My job is not to tell you how to do yours. All you need to do is learn how to use that weapon. Kei: And what do you plan to do? Hitomi: I'll be checking up on you. A black portal re-appears. Kei: Hold on. Hitomi: Yes? Kei: Who asked you to keep tabs on me? Hitomi: Do you really have to ask? Hitomi quietly leaves through the portal. Kei's unease vanished with the knowledge that the weapon wouldn't steal anything from him. He takes the blade in his two hands and stands up. He walks over to a piece of wood and cuts through it as if it were hot butter. Kei: Well, now. Looks like I found my new favorite weapon. Alexandria: What about me? Kei: Right. Kei turns to her. Kei: We need to get your weapons training going. So what weapon would you like to learn? Alexandria seemed surprised. Kei: What? Alexandria: I get to choose? Kei: Well I need to know what weapon you want to learn before I tailor fit your training for it. Alexandria: Oh. Kei: So then what weapon would you want to learn? Alexandria: How about a weapon that's light? Kei: Like? Alexandria: I've only seen an image of it, but I think there was an image of Miss Makoto and a friend of hers using a weapon I think is interesting. Kei: ...You mean Noel Vermillion and Bolverk. Alexandria: You know it? Kei: The weapon was dual guns. You have to have steady aim to wield something such as that. Alexandria: Do you think we could get one for me? Kei: Well, I'll talk to Miwa and Makoto about it, and see what we can do. However, for now... Kei walks back inside before re-emerging with a bow and a bag of arrows. Kei: We have to see how good your accuracy is. Hours passed, and the night soon comes. Kei sits at his desk and waits for the other end to pick up. Miwa: Hello you've...oh, Hello. How are you Kei? Kei: I'm fine. First of all, thank you for my new weapon. Miwa: I hope it serves you well. Kei: Secondly, I have another favor to ask. Miwa: Name it. Kei: I'd like you to create another 'Arma Virtus'. Miwa: Another you say? For what reason? Kei: For Alexandria. Miwa: ...Alexandria is ready to being weapons training? Kei: I've started her on archery training for now. I need to make sure she has a steady hand if she wants to use the same weapon as a former friend of yours. Miwa: You mean Noel. Kei: Yes, she wants to use the same kind of weapons as Noel did. Miwa: Dual guns. Kei: Yeah. Miwa thinks for a moment. Miwa: Understood. Kei: You're okay with it? Miwa: On the pretense that you approve of it. Kei: ... Miwa: We're putting in her hands a powerful weapon. I want to make sure she can handle it. Kei: I understand. Please make the weapon for her. I will make sure her training prepares her for it. Miwa: You give her the training, I'll make sure the weapon is ready for her. Kei: Understood. I'll make sure she gets the training she needs. Miwa: How is her training proceeding? Kei: Well, she's dedicated. She has a reason to want to. Miwa: What reason? Kei: She made a friend that's turned into an enemy. Miwa: Oh no... Kei: I can train her physically, but I can't train her heart. Miwa: You've already done more for her then I could've asked. Kei: Understood. Miwa: I will have them prepare the weapon. Kei: Thank you. The screen cuts indicating that Miwa had hung up the phone. Kei sits back in his chair, hearing it creak and thinks about the last time he had ever seen someone use a gun. It took him a while before he finally had his answer. Kei: Well, Mitch, looks like I get to teach those techniques you taught to me to someone else. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter